Lego House
by keenbeanz
Summary: "I'm sorry." Jason whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry I forgot." A tear rimmed in the boy's eye. Reyna looked up at him confused, before planting a quick chaste kiss on his lips. ONE SHOT! A bunch of Random small stories of JEYNA


**Hey guys this one is a little different to my usual one shots, but I hope you enjoy.**

**This is for BlackSCrazy who asked me to do a happy Jeyna Fic. So here it is.**

**This is set after the HoO series.**

**Oh and I have come to notice fans of I think it is either Jiper or Jasper going on Jeyna fics and abusing the authors so I am just going to say this. **

**I do NOT ship Jasper OR Jeyna, so if you abuse me for any of that then it proves that you are simply a spoilt child who throws tantrums when people don't ship the same pairings that you like. So to you people I say,**

**GOOD DAY! **

**I in no way own PJatO of HoO**

Jason watched as she shivered in the night, her long dark hair cascaded over her back as she stared at the Little Tiber; he didn't have to be facing her to know that she had her eyes closed.

Slowly he walked towards the girl, his blue eyes scanning the ground for any stray sticks as he sat next to her.

She looked up towards his face and smiled slightly at the boy, his slightly scared face staring out at the river.

"It's cold." He offered before turning to look at the demigod beside him.

Reyna smiled slightly and looked down into her lap before meeting his gaze.

"Yes it is a bit." The two smiled at each other before staring out at the Tiber. Reyna shivered again, as a cool wind hit them. Jason smirked at her discomfort, before sliding closer to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She blushed at the contact but didn't move away; instead she nestled closer into him as they watched the river.

"I'm sorry." Jason whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry I forgot." A tear rimmed in the boy's eye. Reyna looked up at him confused, before planting a quick chaste kiss on his lips.

"Memories shouldn't tie us down."

* * *

Reyna stormed out of the room her toga billowing behind her.

She wanted to wring Octavian's neck and then throw him to the dogs that would teach him to question her orders.

"Where does he have the right?" She growled to no one in particular as she paced the room, her anger causing her to shake.

The door to the room opened quietly as Jason stepped into the room, his short blonde hair sticking up as if he had run his hands through it.

He walked towards Reyna with a concerned look on his face; Reyna ignored his presence and decided to play with her knife.

"Are you okay?" He asked his voice curious and saddened.

Reyna shot him a glare. "Does it look like I'm okay?" she questioned.

Jason chuckled and shook his head, before sitting down. "Don't listen to him." He offered giving her a soft smile. "He doesn't know how to run a Legion."

Reyna smiled. "Easy for you to say." She muttered sitting on her chair. "He is scared of you."

Jason shot her a smile, before looking at a map on the wall.

"I just don't think I can do this anymore." She whispered looking defeated; Jason had never seen her look so sad.

Quickly he shot up out of his seat and ran to her side, kneeling by her chair he looked into her eyes; she averted her gaze and turned her head.

"Look at me." He muttered using his hands to turn her face towards him. "You can do anything. You are Reyna daughter of Bellona Praetor of the twelfth Legion and you will stay that way." She looked down at him with a smile.

"The Greeks have turned you weak." She chuckled. Jason smiled back at her.

"They may have made me weak but you make me strong." He looked up at her and held her tightly. Slowly he let go of her and smiled again before standing to attention. "Now get back in there and kick Octavian's butt."

* * *

Jason looked out onto the field of Mars as preparation of the games had begun, but his mind was on other things and not on strategies of the games.

In the distance he could see Reyna on Scipio the two of them floating in the skies as Reyna tried to forget about her troubles, the troubles that were standing beside Jason.

Octavian sneered at the image of the praetor in the skies.

"She should be here." The boy growled Jason was tempted to hit him in the head.

"Leave her out of this Octavian." Jason replied coolly.

"Why should I Grace, she is supposed to be settling disputes not flying around on her horse." Octavian huffed crossing his arms. "If I were praetor the decision would have been made months ago."

Jason turned towards the boy his eyes like ice.

"But you are not praetor are you?"

Octavian glared at the boy and turned back to Reyna. "A woman should never lead this camp."

For Jason that was the last straw. His hands gripped the boy's shirt as he slammed him into a wall; his fists tight on the boy's collar, Octavian gave him a freighted glance.

"What did you say?" Jason growled his eyebrows practically on his eyelids as he glared at the boy.

Octavian gulped visibly before shaking his head.

"She is the best praetor we have ever had." Lighting boomed in the distance as Octavian nervously glanced around. "She had led our arms against enemies and won. If it weren't for her then the world may have ended years ago."

Octavian shook his head slightly, but it wasn't enough for Jason. His arms jerked as Octavian hit his head against a wall. "You will never say anything like that again." Octavian nodded his head quickly as Jason released his hold on him; Octavian took this as his time to leave and quickly left in a jog.

"Is that Octavian?" Reyna asked getting off Scipio

"Yeah." Jason replied watching the boy run.

"What did he want?" she asked standing next to Jason.

"Just wanted to talk." Jason replied quickly.

"Oh." Reyna replied before shrugging her shoulders, she went to walk away, but Jason gripped her hand, she turned around shocked and faced Jason, they both blushed.

"Did you enjoy the flight?" Jason asked releasing her hand and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah. It was alright." Reyna replied. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Reyna hugged Jason. Who was a brilliant shade of red.

"Thanks for getting rid of Octavian." She muttered in his ear. Jason smiled dopily and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm always here to help."

* * *

Jason lay in the bed, his nose bright red as a wet cloth was draped over his forehead.

"I hate being sick." He huffed crossing his arms.

Reyna smiled down at him. "You shouldn't have gone out in the rain then." She teased as she dampened the cloth. She paused and thought to herself. "What were you doing out there?"

Jason blushed and turned away from her.

Reyna scowled turning his head towards her. "Jason?" she scolded.

Jason sighed loudly slamming his arms onto the bed. He looked to the side and muttered something under his breath.

"What?" Reyna asked leaning closer.

Jason sighed loudly, before muttering something again.

Reyna lifted her head up and watched him. "Jason I have no idea what you're saying?"

Jason sighed loudly and motioned her to move closer with his fingers, Reyna obliged leaning closer towards him, her cheek almost on his lips.

Jason leaned up a kissed her on the cheek, shocked Reyna sat up and blushed looking away from the boy, but Jason grabbed her hand. "I was looking for you." He whispered looking up at her under heavy eye lashes.

Reyna blushed and leaned closer towards him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "I am always with you."

**So I hope you enjoyed if not my apologies.**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
